Murmures
by Chringel
Summary: La vie apporte son lot de surprises. Appréciées par certains, il fait parfois plus de temps à d'autres pour les accepter. - Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue


_Chringel - le 07/02/2016_

 _Note : Chose promise, chose due. Voici le troisième texte de la série Hermione-Rogue. Celui-ci n'était pas du tout fini et depuis le temps qu'il trainait, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre sans tout réécrire. ^^ Ce n'est pas franchement mon sujet de prédilection mais il va bien avec les autres OS publiés donc j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et... publication ! Texte un peu plus long que le précédent. Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

 **MURMURES o** **u COMMENT SEMER LE TROUBLE PARMI LA FOULE**

Hermione était étrange ces derniers temps. Autant que pouvait l'être une femme songeait Severus. Elle le réveillait en pleine nuit par ses sanglots mais prétendait être heureuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour son poids mais il l'avait surprise plus d'une fois à finir les restes de nourriture dans son dos. Et voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'ils prenaient du bon temps, quel que soit l'endroit, quel que soit le moment. Ce dernier changement d'humeur lui plaisait bien à vrai dire. Quand elle avait commencé à le déshabiller dans la salle de bain des Potter, il avait apprécié l'idée, ne serait-ce que pour imaginer la tête du garçon s'il avait été au courant. Chose qu'il avait pu vérifier dans les minutes suivantes quand la porte s'était ouverte inopinément. Mais quand elle avait renouvelé le scénario les jours suivants, il avait beaucoup moins aimé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était agréable de se faire surprendre en pleine action.

Voilà bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés et le double que la guerre était finie. Aux yeux de beaucoup, il restait un mangemort, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'assassin de Dumbledore. Il se moquait bien de ce que l'on pouvait bien penser de lui, sa femme l'aimait et c'était le principal. Mais il fallait bien avouer que le regard des autres pouvait être lourd à porter des fois. En particulier quand il s'agissait des deux grands amis d'Hermione, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Il semblerait qu'ils aient fini par accepter leur couple mais souvent, une remarque mal placée lui rappelait qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais amis. Au mieux, ils apprendraient à se tolérer.

* * *

Mme Granger lui cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça. Non pas que la femme soit dangereuse, il n'aurait eu aucun soucis à la maîtriser si nécessaire. Mais elle le fixait depuis leur arrivée chez eux, étrangement souriante, presque émue. Pourquoi diable cette femme le scrutait-elle ainsi ? Il faisait attention à son attitude avec ses beaux-parents, pour Hermione. Mais il leur avait déjà fait peur plus d'une fois, bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul à blâmer.

La dernière fois remontait à quelques mois à peine, alors qu'ils avaient ramené leur chien avec eux, Socrate. L'animal était petit, poilu et teigneux et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trente secondes pour comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette boule de poil. Severus n'était pas habitué aux animaux, alors quand il s'était fait mordre au mollet tandis qu'il était tranquillement assis dans le canapé, ses réflexes avaient prit le relais. En un battement de cil, il avait été debout et le chien stupéfixié. Autant dire que la visite en urgence chez le vétérinaire qui avait suivi avait quelque peu refroidi l'ambiance et écourté la visite des parents d'Hermione. Il avait promis à sa femme, passablement énervée alors, de ne pas recommencer, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler avec des surprises pareilles. Ses réflexes, exacerbés par les anciennes guerres, étaient encore bien présents et difficiles à maîtriser en cas de menace. Comme un chien avec un nom stupide passant l'essentiel de son temps à lui aboyer après.

Les parents d'Hermione n'avaient pas été très enthousiastes quand elle le leur l'avait présenté. Il était plus vieux qu'elle, pas très séduisant, sarcastique au possible et, quoi qu'il fasse, il savait qu'il pouvait être menaçant d'un simple regard. Il avait essayé de se contrôler mais la chose apparaissait impossible sous certaines circonstances. Quand M. Granger lui avait demandé si ses intentions avec Hermione étaient vraiment sérieuses, son regard avait suffi pour que l'homme demeure silencieux pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand Mme Granger leur avait demandé comment ils s'habituaient à la vie à deux, sa réponse avait été si crue que la pauvre femme avait évité son regard pendant près de deux mois, rougissant à sa simple présence. Avec le temps, ils avaient cependant réussis à s'apprécier mutuellement, l'attention qu'il portait à Hermione ayant beaucoup joué. Parce que, aussi détestable qu'il pouvait être, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était aux petits soins avec sa femme.

Mais ce jour-là, sa belle-mère avait passé son temps à chuchoter avec son mari de manière bien peu discrète. Des murmures. Des complots. Il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas avoir de sombres pensées, ces moldus étaient innocents. Cependant, quand Hermione s'était éclipsée aux toilettes, ils avaient été deux à lui sourire étrangement. Dumbledore aussi lui souriait avant de lui demander l'impossible. Le Seigneur des ténèbres souriait également, une grimace froide pleine de menaces, présageant de sombres moments. Luttant pour éviter toute réminiscence des jours sombres, il prétendit avoir froid pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Devant son armoire, il s'était senti stupide et avait attrapé le premier vêtement lui passant sous la main. Il n'était pas faible, il n'était plus cet homme-là, l'espion sans remord apparent. Ces beaux-parents étaient justes contents d'être avec eux, voilà tout. Contents oui.

Néanmoins, Severus ne tarda pas à découvrir la nature du complot. Hermione avait également remarqué l'attitude étrange de sa mère et, c'est avec toute la subtilité dont pouvait faire preuve un Gryffondor qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui prenait à sourire comme ça. La mère avait pris la main de sa fille, la serrant tendrement et elles avaient échangés un regard mystérieux.

"Depuis combien de temps ma chérie?" La question avait été confuse pour Severus. Combien de temps quoi? Et la réponse d'Hermione, "deux mois et demi", encore plus. Quoi? Il avait essayé de cacher son incompréhension mais avait lamentablement échoué au vu des regards amusés qu'ils échangeaient. Et il avait pris la mouche.

Il s'énervait facilement mais savait contrôler ses actions. Il pouvait être blessant, cruel mais jamais il ne tournait le dos pour s'enfuir. Mais ce jour là... Il ne pouvait plus supporter les manigances de ses beaux parents, et savoir que sa femme s'amusait de lui également était trop dur à supporter. Il s'était levé et, claquant la porte avec force, était sorti se calmer dans le jardin. Rageusement, il pulvérisa d'un coup de baguette une plante qui avait eu l'imprudence de se trouver dans le passage de ses pas. Hermione était arrivée après, lui intimant de se calmer ce qui eut exactement l'effet inverse. Elle voulait se moquer de lui? Très bien mais après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer les semaines passées, qu'elle ne s'étonne pas s'il s'énervait de temps en temps. "Encore six mois s'il te plaît." Mais il avait été trop énervé pour comprendre le sous-entendu. Alors elle avait pris sa main et l'avait posé sur son ventre. Il s'était calmé, il avait compris.

* * *

Ron Weasley fut le seul à oser lui faire une remarque en face. La grossesse d'Hermione commençait à se remarquer et Severus se sentait investi d'un devoir de protection accru envers elle et le petit être qui poussait au creux de son ventre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à devenir père mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas refaire les erreurs de son géniteur avec son enfant.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir vraiment heureux avec son père. L'homme travaillait à l'usine. Quand elle ferma, il se retrouva au chômage et bien trop présent à la maison. Alors l'homme buvait. Et comme pour affirmer sa virilité, il frappait sur sa femme et son fils. Severus se souvenait parfaitement des coups qu'il lui avait donnés. Mais aussi malheureux qu'il ait été, sa mère l'était plus encore. Parce qu'elle ne se défendait pas, Tobias son mari en profitait pour abuser d'elle. Et que l'homme savait qu'il ne devait pas trop s'approcher de son fils s'il voulait rester indemne. Même avant d'avoir sa baguette, Severus avait toujours été un sorcier puissant, et cette puissance savait s'exprimer au moment opportun. Il avait trop souffert enfant pour ne pas vouloir faire mieux que ses parents. Ce qui n'était pas compliqué en soit.

C'est pourquoi la remarque déplacée de Ron avait vraiment été mal accueillir. "Mais Mione, tu es sûre de vouloir un enfant avec Rogue? C'est un psychopathe ce type!" Visiblement, le rouquin n'avait pas apprécié de se faire battre aux échecs en un nombre de coups record i minutes à peine. Mais Severus avait encore moins apprécié la remarque désobligeante. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait balancé Weasley de l'autre côté de la pièce et le maintenait écartelé en l'air.

"Peut être pourrais-je vous introduire aux activités d'un vrai psychopathe monsieur Weasley?" Sa voix suave glissait sur les mots, les annonçant avec une infinie douceur contrastant avec son regard glacial et ses traits durs. Bougeant négligemment sa baguette, il la dirigea vers le cou de sa victime puis descendit lentement vers son bas ventre. "Peut-être vous faut-il une démonstration?"

Ron, visiblement bâillonné par un sort, se mit à trembler malgré les entraves magiques qui le retenaient en l'air. Ses yeux roulèrent et il s'évanouit. Severus eut un petit reniflement satisfait et le laissa retomber, marionnette inanimée, sur le sol de son propre salon.

Hermione avait vraiment été en colère après lui ce jour-là. Il s'en prenait à son meilleur ami tout de même! Et pendant deux semaines elle n'avait pas décoléré, jusqu'à obtenir des excuses en fait, chose très rare venant de Severus. Ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'elle était touchée par son action et aurai sans doute jeté un sort à Ron elle même s'il n'avait pas été plus rapide. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas l'encourager quand il s'acharnait sur ses amis.

* * *

Le temps est relatif. Parfois les secondes s'envolent, d'autres elles semblent durer des heures. Il en avait encore eu la preuve aujourd'hui.

La grossesse d'Hermione arrivait à son terme mais la jeune femme, têtue, avait refusé de laisser ses élèves à Poudlard. Après d'âpres négociations, Severus avait obtenu qu'un remplaçant soit engagé à mi-temps, à son grand soulagement. C'était donc enceinte jusqu'au cou qu'elle tentait d'enseigner à une bande de premières années les rudiments de la métamorphose. Hermione savait que son mari désapprouvait son envie de continuer à exercer son métier au stade avancé de sa grossesse, en particulier si elle gardait les premières années. C'était une des classes les plus difficiles, les élèves n'avaient pas encore acquis les automatismes de la matière, étaient relativement turbulents et elle passait alors une grande partie de son temps à devoir rattraper leurs erreurs. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à végéter dans un lit, attendant la délivrance. Alors elle était là, ne pouvant se déplacer qu'à grand peine, devant son tableau noir à expliquer comment changer une allumette en aiguille.

Mais ce jour là n'était pas destiné aux cours des élèves. Elle n'avait pas atteint son bureau qu'une douleur au ventre l'avait plié en deux. Devant des élèves étonnements calmes pour une fois, elle s'était effondrée sur un banc tandis que la douleur revenait de plus belle. Quand elle sentit un liquide couler entre ses jambes, elle comprit instantanément. Des contractions. Le bébé. "Severus..." Personne ne semblait oser bouger alors elle s'était énervé. "Allez chercher le professeur Rogue!"

Le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas être dérangé. Encore moins par un élève. Et encore moins quand il donnait cours. Alors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans la moindre cérémonie pour laisser place à un jeune Poufsouffle, il eut un regard si menaçant que le pauvre enfant sembla pétrifié sur place. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre au milieu des explications confuses des bribes telles que "votre femme... mal au ventre... vous demande..." Tandis qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait, il vida l'ensemble des chaudrons d'une main habile et ordonna à ses élèves de réaliser un essai de deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion qu'ils essayaient de réaliser. Puis, retirant dix points au Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas pu s'expliquer clairement, il rejoignit Hermione d'un pas rapide, sa cape volant derrière lui.

Severus était en colère lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de cours d'Hermione. Il lui avait dit de se reposer. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et voila que leur enfant allait naître devant une bande de Poufsouffles imbéciles. Mais la colère céda vite la place a l'inquiétude quand il la vit, assise à une table au milieu d'élèves agités, tentant de garder une apparente maîtrise de soi. "Severus..." Sa voix faible et douloureuse lui brisa le coeur, il fallait qu'il la sorte de là. Ordonnant aux élèves de retourner dans leur dortoir, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers l'infirmerie. Le temps avait filé extraordinairement vite cette matinée.

Ils n'avaient pas pu aller à l'hôpital, pour des questions de sécurité paraissait-il. Il avait menacé Mme Pomfresh, mais rien n'y avait fait. Hermione allait devoir accoucher à Poudlard. "Severus sortez, vous êtes bien trop énervé pour nous être d'aucune aide." Sur ces douces paroles, il avait été mis dehors.

Lorsque la directrice McGonagal le trouva à faire les cents dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, il était dans un tel état d'inquiétude, de colère et de stress qu'elle préféra rester silencieuse. Mais lorsqu'il retira près de cinquante points à deux élèves qui avaient eu l'audace de passer dans le couloir, elle se décida à parler. "Calmez-vous Severus, laissez la nature faire son œuvre." Il s'était stoppé net et avait semblé presque perdu. L'espace d'un instant, il parut vulnérable. Un instant seulement car il se reprit vite. "Ce n'est quant même pas si compliqué, votre infirmière est incompétente McGonagal." La directrice soupira tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin invisible que ses pieds avaient creusé et que le temps semblait s'étendre à n'en plus finir.

* * *

Hermione était sur le lit de l'infirmerie, relevée par plusieurs coussins, tenant précieusement un petit paquet remuant contre elle. Le bébé s'agitait, criait, vivait. Ses petits poings agrippèrent ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche, avide, cherchait son sein. Presque instantanément, l'enfant se calma tandis qu'elle passait un doigt sur sa joue. La peau du bébé étaient douce, délicate et ses yeux, encore bleus étaient bloqués sur les siens. Bien qu'exténuée, elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, perdre des yeux ce petit miracle qui tenait dans le creux de ses bras.

Traçant d'un doigt les traits du visage poupin, elle ne put s'empêcher de les détailler, à la recherche de l'origine de chaque courbe. Plutôt Severus pour celui-ci, pensa t-elle amusée. Levant enfin les yeux, elle regarda son homme, silencieux à l'entrée de la chambre.

Severus était rentré silencieusement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter devant ce bébé dont il était à l'origine. Et s'il le blessait? Ou le faisait tomber? Ou pire encore? Hermione semblait totalement hypnotisée et l'image devant lui semblait si irréelle qu'il n'avait pas osé s'annoncer. Mais elle l'avait vu et l'avait appelé doucement. Chaque pas lui avait coûté, le doute s'insinuant lentement en lui. Serait-il un bon père? Quand il atteignit le lit tant redouté, il leva une main tremblante sur les cheveux d'Hermione, dégageant son front. Il fut frappé de voir à quel point elle semblait fatiguée et en voulu à Mme Pomfresh de ne pas l'avoir laissé la soutenir durant la bataille la plus difficile de sa grossesse. C'est alors que le rire retentit d'Hermione, clair et joyeux et il se détendit un peu.

* * *

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du château et avant la fin de l'après midi, les élèves, les enseignants, les fantômes, tous n'avaient qu'un seul sujet de conversation. L'enfant des professeurs Rogue était né. Certains prétendaient qu'il était né pâle comme un vampire. D'autres qu'il avait tout de sa mère et rien du professeur des potions. On avançait qu'il serait un très grand sorcier, on espérait qu'il soit de meilleure compagnie que son père. Mais personne ne l'avait vu. Ce fut les Serpentards qui en eurent la primeur. Le professeur Rogue était aimé de sa maison, il était un bon directeur et se préoccupait réellement des élèves sous sa tutelle. Aussi il ne fut pas même remis en question dans la salle commune verte et argent, par qui que ce soit, l'idée de lui offrir un cadeau pour la naissance de son enfant. Mais s'ils aimaient leur directeur, les Serpentards n'étaient pas fous, venir le déranger à l'infirmerie dans un moment privé était une mission suicide qu'ils confièrent à deux premières années, car il n'était pas envisageable non plus qu'ils soient les deuxièmes à agir. Le garçon et la fille désigné partirent tard le soir, s'introduisirent furtivement dans l'infirmerie et déposèrent rapidement leur présent sur la table de chevet.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un silence inhabituel régnait. Sans aucun mot, sans empressement, une petite photo circulait de main en main. Les élèves échangèrent un regard, désormais certains de leur décision tandis que leur Préfet validait ce que chacun pensait tout bas. La maison au serpent se tiendrait à carreau jusqu'à ce que leur directeur de maison et sa famille soit suffisamment reposés.

Inconscient des manigances de ses élèves, Severus dormait paisiblement, un bras protecteur posé sur la taille de sa femme. Entre eux deux, un petit paquet, autrefois remuant, désormais fatigué, venait de s'endormir, le poing serré sur les cheveux noirs du professeur de potion.

* * *

Hermione enrageait, Severus fulminait et entre eux deux, un bébé s'agitait avec entrain dans un berceau.

"Il est hors de question que son parrain soit un mangemort, encore moins un Malefoy!" Hermione n'était pas du tout d'accord, comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une telle famille?

"Lucius Malefoy est un homme d'honneur, il ne manquera jamais à ses promesses. Je ne confierai pas mon enfant à Potter!" La voix grave du sorcier était menaçante, visiblement irrité. Sa femme avait déjà obtenu une victoire en nommant Ginny comme marraine, il n'allait pas la laisser choisir un deuxième Potter. Encore moins Weasley. Mais si l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait aurait suffi à faire approuver son idée à n'importe qui, Hermione n'était pas n'importe qui. Et elle n'était pas d'accord.

L'objet de la dispute, Lucius Malefoy vint leur rendre visite un peu plus tard dans la journée. L'homme était proche de Severus, Hermione le savait mais, bien qu'ils le voient régulièrement, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Certes son mari aussi avait été un mangemort, mais elle savait qu'il était bon. Malefoy lui était juste... différent. Les deux anciens mangemorts se serrèrent la main un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire et semblèrent avoir un dialogue silencieux. Severus secoua la tete faiblement, visiblement toujours agacé. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui avait été dit mais elle avait une forte idée du sujet de la conversation. Son idée fut confirmée quand le blond, après lui avoir dit bonjour, demanda qui avait été choisi comme parrain.

* * *

Severus souriait. C'était un fait assez rare pour être remarqué. Harry et Ron se tenait en retrait, se demandant s'il était prudent d'interrompre le couple. Le maître des Potions tenait Hermione contre lui, ses mains plantées sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle lui enlaçait le cou. Ils se séparèrent avec un dernier baiser tandis que Ron blanchissait. Il n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude de les voir ensemble. Enfin, Rogue se tourna vers eux, comme s'il avait toujours deviné leur présence, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Harry avait pris sur lui pour ne pas s'enfuir. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, il pouvait affronter Rogue. "Félicitations!" Il avait donné son cadeau tandis qu'Hermione s'était jetée sur lui pour le remercier. Rogue lui avait serré la main, un peu moins sèchement que d'ordinaire. Alors que Ron l'imitait, Hermione les traîna devant l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Le petit paquet remua et une paire d'yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui. Etonnement calme, le bébé agrippa son doigt et le serra sans le lâcher du regard. Une touffe de cheveux, noirs également, se dressait sur son crâne. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait tout juste ressembler au maître des potions au même âge. "Harry, je te présente Theodore Rogue."

Il était le parrain du fils d'Hermione. Ce qui impliquait de grandes responsabilités. Harry était heureux de l'être, mais il savait également que le professeur Rogue n'approuvait pas le choix d'Hermione. Le survivant eut un sourire tandis que plusieurs idées germaient dans son esprit. Il ferait tout pour le garçon, l'initier au Quiddich et lui apprendre à être plus agréable que son père pour commencer. Son filieul irait ensuite à Gryffondor, comme tout sorcier respectable. Le sorcier noir n'approuverait sans doute pas, mais Harry était déterminé à faire de son mieux pour que son filleul sache s'amuser. Prenant avec précaution le bébé, il lui sourit pleinement. Instantanément, les yeux noirs se plissèrent et un cri résonna dans la salle.

Râlant, le professeur Rogue récupéra son fils, jetant un regard mauvais au jeune sorcier. Lançant un regard appuyé à Hermione, il entreprit de calmer le nouveau né, Théodore Rogue ne semblait pas aimer Harry Potter. Il eu un rictus amusé, son fils promettait d'être intelligent.


End file.
